


The Zenko Chronicles.

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: CHapter 3 and further have a ton of smut, Established Relationship, F/F, Foxgod Au, Foxgod/Inari Noctis, Foxgod/Inari Ravus, Foxspirit/Zenko Cor, Foxspirit/Zenko Gladiolus, Foxspirit/Zenko Ignis, Foxspirit/Zenko Prompto, Impregnation, Mating, Multi, Multiple mates, No seriously a LOT of smut, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: So you're a good person and saved a tiny fox from getting beaten up only to end up in a world inside a mirror?!?!??!





	1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day and after having been bedridden for a solid two weeks because of a fever you felt good enough to go out for a short stroll around the neighborhood. The streets were calm despite it being a Saturday which was surprising as usually the streets would be filled with families heading to the park and other places on family outings but that day the streets were absolutely deserted.

“Oh well... At least it’s nice and quiet…” You smiled as you made your way over to the park. “Oh nice... my favorite spot is free!” It was a bench just under a cherry blossom tree in the shade. It was cool enough to just sit and read even during the summer, so it had become your favorite spot to read outside of the house. When you sat down you placed your hand on the cherry blossom tree next to the bench and smiled. “Good to see you’re still doing well. You’re one of the only cherry blossom trees left in the neighborhood after all.”  For a while you just stayed like that. Watching the cherry blossoms flutter down from the branches, truly a calming sight for your heart. Even during school days, you found looking at cherry blossom petals a calming sight.

It was only then that you noticed something from the corner of your eye curiously watching you. It was a fox with very light fur instead of orange or red it looked more yellow-blonde. It had bright blue eyes that curiously observed your actions whilst attempting to hide behind a nearby tree. A smile formed on your lips as you found it adorable how it was trying to hide and very clearly failing. “Do you want to come join me?” You patted the spot on the bench next to you.  The fox flinched, yipped and ran off only to let out a yip in pain as a bunch of high school boys had gotten a hold of this.

“Look at this fox! What’s wrong with it?” The tallest of them said while the group was kicking the poor thing.” It’s such a weird color! Look at this dumb fox!” Hearing the fox yelp in pain you quickly rose from your spot on the couch and ran to where the sounds were coming from. When you turned the corner, you found the boys surrounding the fox and kicking it.

“Officer over here!” The threesome looked up clearly alarmed and ran off thinking you alerted the cops to what they were doing. Once they were out of sight you knelt by the fox to see if there was need to bring the fox to the vet only to see the fox get up and run off. “W-wait!” You quickly gave chase following the fox through the smaller streets of the town. “You might have internal bleeding, or something please stop little one!”

You ran through the streets for what seemed to be an eternity. It seemed like the streets seemed to go on endless. You could turn into another street time and time again in pursuit of the fox until eventually you came upon what seemed to be a small building that somewhat resembled a shrine. The fox ran in through the open door with you right behind it. “Looks like this is the only way in or out...” You quickly closed the door to prevent the fox from escaping. “Now be good and let me take you to the vet alright?” The fox seemed to have other plans however and quickly ran further into the shrine to a mirror only to your surprise to go _inside_ of the mirror and disappear. “What in the Six?!?!?” 

For minutes on end you stood there staring at the mirror and trying to comprehend what had just transpired. “That’s …impossible ...right?’ You approached the mirror trying to find a logical solution. “Maybe a door behind the mirror? No, I would have seen it right?? A trick from the light???.... No that doesn’t make much sense either since the guys that found the fox wouldn’t have seen it either then.”  You were questioning your sanity but there was something telling you there was more than meets the eye. Carefully you placed your hand on the mirror but instead of the cold surface of the mirror you felt yourself being pulled in and darkness envelop you as you fell into the mirror. It was only when you felt the cold feeling of the ground against your cheek that you realized you weren’t falling into a black abyss but had fallen onto what seemed to be a path.

As you rose to your feet you turned around to see the mirror disappear.” Wait! …Damnit!” You turned around once more, jumping up when blue and white flames seemed to turn on one by one, lighting a path to what seemed to be a giant (Japanese) manor or mansion with a big gate around it.” …. Right... totally not creepy or anything…... not that I have much choice anyways...” With a sigh you slowly followed the path the flames had lit for you. The path had several torii gates you had to pass through as you walked. “… Looks just like one of those old mansions you find in the older towns protected for being a national landmark... well that or a history book…”

The closer you got the bigger the building seemed as it loomed over you. “Woah its even bigger up close…” You stepped past the gates and before you could even think about going back the gates closed and locked with a loud click. “….. Guess I’m not leaving anytime soon...” With a sigh you turned your attention to the doors that slowly opened as if welcoming you “Well I guess staying out here won’t do me much good….” So inside you went and just like the gates the doors closed and locked behind you. Now you were inside you finally noticed you were shivering.

The outside had been cold like a summer night after rain, but you were so shocked by your surroundings that you had not noticed that you had been cold the entire time. “Oh... oh wow this place is gorgeous!” You smiled as you took your shoes off leaving them in the shoe cupboard by the entrance before making your way to the interior letting your eyes take in the beauty of the place. It was all in the classic style straight out of a history book or a historical drama.  It was then you heard a small yip. When you turned around there it was, the fox you saved. Instead of running away however it came towards you and ran around you a couple times before hopping off into another direction, stopping and turning to you as if asking for you to follow him.” Huh? Alright I’m coming.” Part of you was relieved to see that the fox still looked alright, but the other question was if that place was his home.

Feeling drowsy from how warm it was on the inside you tried your hardest to stifle a yawn as you followed the fox through a couple hallways before it walked into a nearby room. It was a simple room with a futon in the middle, an incense burner by the window to keep out the insects, a Japanese folding screen with a cherry blossom branch depicted on it and a small dresser behind it. The fox yipped as it sat down near the futon, beckoning you. “Did you know I was tired?” You smiled as you approached the small fox. “It _does_ look rather comfortable though...” You knelt patting the futon with a small smile on your lips. “You think that your owners will mind me taking a small nap here?” The fox tilted his head using his mouth to pull the blanket as if saying to lay down. “Ah... guess you’re saying they won’t mind. Thank you little one.”  You patted the fox on the head. “But I shouldn’t just use these clothes I could get the futon dirty after all.”

Again, the fox yipped, letting go of the blanket to walk to the closet. He nudged the closet door before turning to you as if asking for you to open it.” Alright, I’ll open it” You rose to your feet again making your way over to the fox and carefully sliding the door open to reveal a shelf with yukatas folded neatly on it. “I- I can use this? Waaah thank you. I’ll be sure to tell your owners as well...” With a smile on your face you took one of the yukata’s and walked behind the folding screen to get changed.” No peeking ok?” As if obeying the fox sat down by the bed and waited for you to finish changing. “Oh, its my size too! That’s convenient.”  You smiled at the fox as you came out in the simple light blue yukata. “Tadaaaa just kidding.” With a chuckle you made your way over to the futon and got in. “Thank you… I’m really glad that you’re alright even after those mean guys beat you…”  Again, you patted the fox on the head before falling asleep. The fox trotted over to your side and curled up, closing its eyes to sleep.

So, the two of you slept unaware of what was going to happen the next day.

 

 


	2. Foxed

You didn’t know how much time had passed when you finally woke up.  You felt relaxed and well rested. You wanted to get up, but your body felt incredibly heavy. Upon opening your eyes, you saw blond locks followed by a cute freckled face and a pair of bright blue eyes looking at you. When you looked again you noticed the pair of fox ears on their head. “Cosplay?”  You tilted your head seeing the person smile at you. “Good morning! Did you sleep well?” He tilted his head, his tail wagging from side to side.” W-who are you…. And where did the fox go? A-are you his owner?” You asked as your mind tried to make sense of what was going on. Then you saw it, his ears were twitching as in moving. “N-not cosplay?”

The fox boy blinked wondering why you were so surprised” I … _am_ the fox you spoke to! Never seen that before?” You shook your head. “But you live in that town, right? Oh right… people weren’t supposed to find out about us…”

“Which is why I’m going go have to ask our guest to leave…” Another voice spokes. Tilting your head sideways you saw a man standing by the door. He too had ears and a tail that seemed to resemble those of a fox and were the same color brown as the man’s hair. “Is what I would’ve liked to say but that is sadly impossible.” He sighed and adjusted his glasses. “I’m sure there is a reason for a human woman to be here so for now if you would be so kind as to follow me… you can explain what happened to all of us instead of needlessly having to repeat yourself over and over.” He gave the blonde one look and the young man quickly scurried off you, so you could get up.

He followed you as you followed the bespectacled man out of the room. He leads you to another room which was a room with several pillows to sit on and two very comfortable looking chairs. IN the room were several others seated. A middle-aged fox eared man, a somewhat rugged looking fox man, a white haired princely looking fox man and a black haired princely looking fox man.

“Who is this?” The white haired one asked as he looked you over. “A human woman? How did she get in here?”  The bespectacled fox man nudged you, signaling for you to sit down on one of the cushions in front of the two men. The blonde fox man and the bespectacled fox man sat down on either of you as the darker haired fox man started talking.” Ignis explain what is going on please?” The man looked mildly annoyed at the bespectacled man clearly expecting him to explain. With a sigh the fox man adjusted his glasses.” I would think it best for Prompto to answer this question…”

The blonde fox man squeaked, his ears lowered. “I uh…. I. Uhm…”  He awkwardly smiled and bowed his head. “I …. Kind of got caught while running the errand yesterday…” He started to explain. “By this human??” Prompto shook his head. “Not exactly. by a group of men. They caught me off guard then proceeded to punch and kick me so much I couldn’t even transform into my human form if it wasn’t for her I wouldn’t be here right now. She was so worried about me being injured that the ended up following me   Noct… I-I mean Sir Caelum...”

“It’s fine Prompto...” The man squinted his eyes, looking at Prompto his eyes then going over to you as he checked for any sign that either of you were lying before letting out a sigh. “If that’s the case I cannot punish this lady. “You let out a sigh of relief happy that you weren’t going to get in trouble for trying to be a good person. “That brings us to the next problem however….” Noctis turned his eyes to yours again. “You saw the mirror and the gates to our residence close did you not?” You nodded in reply. “That’s what I feared…. Miss I’m afraid that for the time being you’re stuck here...”

“W-what? Why???” Both men on the chairs turned their eyes towards Ignis as if telling him to explain. Ignis being the sharp one caught on immediately. “Very well.” Ignis cleared his throat as he began to explain. “This realm is connected to your world by the mirrors that are placed in each Fox god shrine however they are only open one day a month during the full moon. After that both the mirror gate and the gate to our abode close until the next full moon.  I hate being the bearer of bad news but for now you are to be our guest until the next full moon when you can return to your world…. Do you understand??”

You nodded, sitting back down as you let everything sink in. Then you heard someone else speak up. It was the rugged looking fox man. “She doesn’t _have_ to leave though once the month is up. “He eyes both men on the chairs that seemed to catch one quite fast as a slight hue of red could be seen forming on their cheeks. But before the man could continue the person that had been quiet the entire time spoke up. “Gladiolus!” The man’s steel blue eyes glared at the man, warning him what would happen should he finish what he was saying. “I was just kidding Cor calm down. I know where I stand.”

“Where he stands?” You tilted your head. This time Prompto explained.” The two you see before you are Noctis Lucis Caelum and Ravus Nox Fleuret. They are Fox Gods and we’re the Zenko(spirits) that serve them to put it simply. “You nodded as that was indeed a simple and nice way to put it.  “For now, would someone show the lady to her room. She can’t very well stay with any of us. “Ravus spoke looking at any of the others save Noctis to escort you. “I will bring her!” Prompto rose from his seat, seeing you get up and follow behind him as he led you out. He walked past the room you had slept in prior, walking down a long hallway until they reached another door. “Welcome to your room for this month. “He opened the door revealing a similar looking room.”  Futons and yukata are in the closet for when you need them. … The door to your right leads to the bath connected to your room. Each room has one so don’t be afraid of someone walking in on you. Your bathroom is the door next to the door that leads to the bath. Ah the bath looks like it’s outside but it’s a special type of glass to keep you safe from the elements when you bathe” He frowned as he thought for a moment to see if he forgot something. “Ah right! Your food is brought to your room so for the next two weeks please remain in here… “

“Wait... I’m not allowed to leave the room?’ You turned to Prompto as he shook his head. “For the next week you can’t leave. it’s not safe for you…” Prompto swallowed and sighed seeing the look of slight confusion on your face. “The gods and spirits have moments where they go in heat… The following two weeks all of us will go into heat this will last around half a month then after that we should be fine for the next two months… you just happened to come here at a shitty time… sorry about that. “He bowed his head again before leaving the room. “Oh, that’s right!” Prompto turned around and patted on a piece of paper that was next to the door. “This sealing paper is really important. _NEVER_ remove this alright?”

“Why? I mean I should be fine If I just stay in the room, right?” You tilted your head in confusion. Prompto shook his head. “No, the seal should protect you from anyone entering your room without permission. Even if the door is open the barrier the seal makes should keep everyone out. Myself included. It activates the moment you close the door. This makes it your room for the time being. If you want someone to enter your room you have to say ‘Yes, come in’ followed by the name of that person. But know that doing that in the next two weeks may mean. that the person you let in will attempt to mate with you… please keep that in mind. as every one of us are quite powerful and will when we’re not thinking straight anymore use force to overpower you if necessary…” He frowned and bowed. “I … have to go. Please close the door alright?”

“Well guess there’s no helping it I guess…” You sighed as you closed the door before changing into the yukata to get more comfortable. Your thoughts went back to what Prompto said and you felt your face heat up. You had only seen them the time you were in the room with them but all of them were _incredibly_ good looking, each in their own way. “ …  They are handsome….   You recalled again what Prompto had said. _“We will attempt to mate with you_ _”_ Mental images of the possibilities flooded your mind. “Oh, I really need to get laid alright Bur it would be best to go to sleep for now. “So, without stalling you took the futon out and decided to call it a night being quite tired from having chased Prompto all over town.

You quickly learned however that Prompto _WASN_ _’T_ joking in the slightest when he said. The next day after breakfast you heard someone knock on the door. ” W-who is it?” you asked.

“Just me, Noctis. May I come in?” You recalled Prompto telling you about the fox god briefly before bringing you to the room you currently reside in. “Ah uhm sorry but I was warned not to let you in…or anyone for that matter…” You heard the man sigh. “Then don’t let me in but do open the door its kind of annoying to talk to a door.” Figuring you had the seals you thought you could do that much. “Alright just a moment.”  You rose from your seat and opened the door seeing the man stand about five steps from the doorway.

“Hello…” Now you saw him up close you noticed how handsome Noctis was. “C-can I help you?” You tilted your head wondering why the man had come to you. “Ah no I just came to thank you again for aiding Prompto in escaping the men that assaulted him. He would have probably remained in fox form until death probably… in favor of giving away our secret.  So, thank you once again. I also came to apologize that you are stuck in this place with…” He sighed and cleared his throat. “A bunch of men in heat…. Should worse come to worse I know there’s no way to apologize for what may happen but know I and the others will do everything in our power to support you should worse come to worse…”

The fact that Noctis was the second person to express the seriousness and the remorse of what _could_ happen made it very clear of how severe the affliction was and how they are opposed to forcing you to mate with one of them. Noctis sighed and sat on the chair by the door in the hallway. “I had Prompto put this down since I figured you will get bored really easily being stuck in that room. Well I would think you would be. This way one of us could talk to you without you letting us in.”

“Thank you for the consideration. “You smiled while letting your eyes take him in. His eyes were a striking blue that seemed to draw you in the more you looked at them, his kimono seemed to be made of expensive orange silk that made his dark black hair, ears and five tails stand out. It looked a lot more lavish than the ones the Zenko were wearing so they must have been telling the truth that the two men were Fox Gods which could be considered royalty in a way. You recalled the white-haired man having an expensive purple silk kimono as well. The two of them having been the only ones in the room.

“So, since it’s been a while I’d like to tell me about the outside world if that’s alright?” You nodded sitting up straight. “B-before I start talking about that I would like to ask you something Your Highness.” The man raised his hand. “Noctis… just Noctis will do when it’s just us ok?” Seeing you nod he lowered his hand. “Sorry for interrupting, ask your question.” You cleared your throat for a moment before asking. “How long _exactly_ has it been Noctis?” The fox god crossed his arms thinking about how long it had been since he last visited the human world. “I guess about 150 years…” Your jaw almost dropped hearing that. “So, you just stay in here? I-Isn’t it boring?”

“Hmmm well not really. It makes my rare trips to the human world worth it. There’s so much to explore then and see what’s new. That’s why I send one of the Zenko, my friends out. They may have been sworn to serve under me, but they are important to me. This time it was Prompto’s turn, this also to prevent me from standing out and attracting attention by wearing the wrong attire. I made a promise to Ignis, my retainer/trusted advisor/friend that I would not attract attention to myself during these trips. Should I do so he would force me to take an escort with me. While I care for every one of them even my fellow god Ravus who at times can be a bit … disagreeable...” He chuckled. “I prefer going off on my own. “ 

“I see well I’ll try my best to tell you as much as possible.” So, you proceeded to tell him of the town, the people, the shops and other things that came to mind. “Are there any places nearby that sell Inarizushi?” You blinked surprised to hear that being the first question that came out of his mouth. “I-Inarizushi? Ah, yes there’s a small shop run by an elderly couple and their three grandchildren. They made it the old way and its good. At times I come and get a bento filled with that and their tamagoyaki. It’s so good.” You smiled as you thought back to the last time you had it. “Sounds good… maybe I’ll go next time the gate is open. I can escort you back to your house while we’re at it then...”

You coughed and blushed. “I-it’s fine I’ll be alright. “But Noctis wasn’t having it. “Please, it’s the least I can do as you have been inconvenienced because of us.” His ears slightly twitched as he heard a sound, his head tilted to the hallway to see who was there. But no one was there. “Must be the wood expanding. “It was when he turned his gaze back to you that he noticed a sweet alluring scent coming from you that made him want to get closer despite his brain telling him not to. “The town sounds nice, I can’t wait to see it with my own eyes. “He sighed and leaned forward trying to take more of the enthralling scent in. “Are you alright Noctis?” His ears perked up hearing you call his name. “Yeah, I’m fine, I just…” He reached out to you, wanting to be closer only to get stopped by the barrier that gave him a slight shock. “Gah!” He growled at the barrier trying again, this time the shock hit him harder.

The heat had started, and it hit Noctis like a ton of bricks when he smelled you. Seeing he wasn’t going to quit you thought it best to close the door but even when you closed the door you could hear the barrier crack a couple times followed by Noctis’s grunts and growls. “NOCT!” The voice of Ignis could be heard. “Cease this! The barrier won’t break!” You let out a sigh of relief when you heard the Zenko attempting to drag Noctis away from your door. “Let go of me! I need to be with her!”  The sounds could be heard getting further and further away until eventually you couldn’t hear them anymore.

“That … was nuts. “You muttered to yourself. You had just witnessed the man go from being able to hold a simple conversation with you to succumbing to the primal desire to mate. He wasn’t the last one either. All of them were in heat but it seemed to go in overdrive once they would have remained near you for a certain amount of time and surrounded by the scent. So, they had the fox familiars bring you your food after about three days that someone had to drag someone away from trying to get into your room due to having caught wind of your scent.  Almost everyone had fallen prey to it at least once. The only ones who had managed to somewhat resist it were Cor and Ignis or, so you believed as they had yet to show any of the signs that they were affected like the others. So, these two were usually the ones dragging the others away from your door.

Prompto would often send your funny notes along with some snacks, Ignis would send letters inquiring about your wellbeing and if you needed anything. Gladiolus had taken to sending letters where he was seemingly trying to not so subtly flirt with you along with a book he would recommend, Both Cor and Noctis would send letters talking about several topics, Cor’s letters were short whereas Noctis’s letters were always around three pages and finally the white-haired fox god; Ravus would occasionally send a poem that you wouldn’t quite understand but liked non the less. It did bother you however that you couldn’t really have a lot of face to face conversations though from fear that they would lose themselves.

The days in your room were mostly spent trying to keep yourself amused. You would read, play with the fox familiars that seemed more than eager to play with you and thought about a multitude of things. This place was comfortable, and you had never seen so many handsome men gathered in one place. Albeit they were Zenko and Fox Gods but still handsome none the less.  So, you decided if you had to be stuck somewhere this was the best place to be stuck. There were way worse places to be stuck after all. “ …… That said, there’s still little to do.

And so, a week passed with one more week of the mating period to go when Noctis called the group together. “We need to discuss something incredibly important. “

 


	3. Mate of Many

Chapter 3: Mate of Many

 

 “We need to discuss something incredibly important. “  The god began to talk but was quickly interrupted by his fellow god. “Surely you have noticed that the need for a mate has awoken with all of us. We have a candidate in our abode… If they were to present themselves willingly as a mate _WHO_ _’S_ mate would they be?”   The group exchanged glances. Ravus was the first to speak up” Well it’s obvious isn’t it? She should be the mate of one of the gods meaning Noctis or myself.” Though there was truth in the statement the Zenko wanted a chance as well and had no qualms in expressing their ideas on the matter this time.  All men even Ravus had found your companionship very pleasant though very limited due to the door and barrier. It also lacked intimacy for the same reason.

They agreed that you were quite stunning. You had a curvy form which was mostly hidden by the yukata you were wearing. You were also shown to be selfless as you had saved one of their own while there was no merit in it for you.

“ She would make the perfect mother.. a selfless person like that..” Ignis spoke as he crossed his arms. “ But it is very clear that none of us will back down on the chance of claiming her as our mate.” Everyone nodded in agreement. “  As a matter of fact what we are doing right now is something we can’t do either.. decide this without her say in the matter… So I propose the following; we go see her and ask for her input.. If that is ok with the two of you?” Ignis tilted his head towards the two Fox Gods.

Ravus and Noctis exchanged glances before nodding and getting up. “ Let’s all make our way to her room then. Let’s not waste time. “ Ravus spoke as he took the lead. The group of fox spirits and gods made their way to your room.

You, hearing the footsteps coming to your room rose from your seat wondering what was wrong for so many to come visit you at once. Soon you heard a knock on your door. “W-who is it?”

“ All of us” You heard Prompto reply. “ Could you open the door? There’s something we have to say. “ With fear in your heart you made your way to the door.  Were they going to throw you out? Were you a pain? Despite them not having shown any sign of you being a bother in the least your mind couldn’t help but go in that direction as you opened the door to face the group of men.

“ H-hello.. “ You bowed your head to greet all of them. “ To what do I owe this visit?”  The facial expressions on the men were hard to place for you so you didn’t know what to expect. The men all looked at one another until their eyes went to Ignis who let out a sigh as it was clear the rest wanted him to explain.

“ As you know we are fox spirits and fox gods and the reason for your being currently in the state that your in is to keep you safe from us correct?” You nodded, hearing Ignis let out another sigh.  “We have all come to the conclusion that we desire you as our mate.. while it is true we have not known you for long we feel that you would be the mother we seek for our pups.. what say you to this miss?”

You took a moment to let it sink in, the blood immediately rushing to your face as your realized what Ignis had said. Each and every since one of the men in front of you wanted you to bear their children.  “Y-you… want me?” Your eyes wide open now as you looked at their faces for any sign that they were joking.

But they weren’t.

“You’re serious? Uhm why me? I’m sure you all could find someone much more suitable….I mean I’m just an average person after all…”The men all chuckled upon hearing that. This time it was Cor who spoke. “ Selfless, modest and incredibly naïve of how many would look their ways in hope to catch a smile… You’re perfect.. please believe us. “  The men all looked at you with a mix of confidence, confirmation and lingering behind that was the primal need to mate that they  were trying to suppress in order to not push you into it.

Only a week had passed since you had met these men. Not of the same plane of existence as you yet it did not cause you any unease rather it intrigued you.  The thought of being mated by one of the men had been on your mind before due to it having been the sole reason of you being limited to just the room you remained in and the bath that was connected to your room. They had warded it off making sure they could not enter without permission to prevent you from being forced into anything you didn’t want to.

“W-well it’s not like I’m opposed to the idea or anything but you are all… uhm desirable in your own way. “ The men raised their eyebrows as if asking for an explanation. “U-uhm for example you have all been very thoughtful as to keep my interests and feelings at heart to the point of taking away your ability to reach me unless I want to. Cor doesn’t speak much but is a good listener, Prompto makes me laugh and feel more at ease, with Noctis I felt like even if we did nothing it was fine, Ignis always worries if I ate enough and would inquire about the taste of the food, Gladiolus always had a good book recommendation not to mention his sometimes edgy jokes and then Ravus who managed to put entire worlds of emotion in poems and make it feel like a song that you float through.” You smiled and sighed. “ I thank you all for saying that you desire me to be your mate but I cannot possibly choose just one … so I will choose none to harm you as little as possible.. besides you are all people not some prize to be chosen off a shelf…I’m sorry..” You bowed your head and as you raised your head you saw the men huddled together whispering among themselves.

It took about a minute before they turned to you again. Gladiolus was the one to speak this time around. “ We thank you for taking our feelings into account so we came up with the idea of you having… _all_ of us. If that sounds like a good idea to you..” Again you felt all your blood rush to your face when it sank in what he said. They were willing to _share_ you. They desired you so much that they wanted you even if that meant that they had to share you.  So they compromised saying that they wouldn’t mind if you were mated to ALL of them.”  A-are you serious?” You looked at the men for any sign that they were joking again but they weren’t . So the only thing you could do was give them an honest reply.

“ Ok I accept all your feelings…”Just as you spoke you felt your body warm up. The men were happy you accepted. “Thank you. “ Cor spoke. “If you’re going to remove the ward do so when you are sure that you want it.. Not just to help us. This affects you the most after all.” You nodded and watched the men walk off, each semi-dragging one another as to not throw themselves at the ward. Once they were out of sight you closed the door and sank to your knees. I accepted to being all SIX of their mates, Noctis, Ravus, Ignis, Prompto, Gladiolus and Cor…. Oh wow.. I’ll be the mate of all those handsome men…” The warmth spread through your entire body almost to the extent of making you uncomfortable as your clothes felt hot and your body felt incredibly sensitive. “ Am I getting sick? Maybe I should take  a bath and turn in for the night???” Before you went into the bath however you slowly pulled the seal off and placed it on the table before heading into the baths. “ Since its useless now anyways. “ 

When you stepped out into your bath area you noticed the moon was out. You remembered what they had told you. The days in the realm you were currently residing in worked a bit different. Though it did consist out of 24 hours the flow of time was different. Three hours in the fox realm was one hour in the human world meaning when a day passed in the fox realm a mere eight hours passed in the human world. The day night ratio was different though instead of having day and night the realm was endless night. At times moonless at times a full moon. It was strange at first but you quickly adapted.

“Hah… the water feels great.. “ You smiled, slowly walking into the bath  until you were into the water until a little bit above your knees. The moonlight embraced your body with its light as you stood. It made you feel more at ease yet the ache in your body was becoming more and more apparent. “Ng… I feel like I’m burning up.” You were so preoccupied with figuring out why you were feeling like that that you didn’t notice that someone got into the bath with you and was standing behind you.

Arms gently wrapped around you and pulled you into an embrace. You felt your back pressed against someone’s firm chest while a pair of lips kissed your neck.” Ah…”  Hands massaged your breasts switching between rough squeezes and gentle but firm ones. “  You’re so soft and you smell so nice…..” Even in the confused and aroused state that you were in you could recognize that voice. Prompto had come to you.” I’ve been wanting to touch you here… and “ One of his hands travelled down, his fingers slipping in between your folds feeling that you were already soaked. “Here” He  thrust his fingers into your soaking pussy hearing you moan, leaning more into his chest.”  Haah you’re already this turned on? I’ll be gentle… I’ll make you feel good.” He spoke almost in a whisper while both his hands gripped your breasts again, squeezing them over and over while he  kept you pressed against his own body. The fox man softly kissed your neck making a trail up from your collar bone to your cheek.  He wanted to ask if he could kiss you but you already answered his question by turning your head and kissing him. Your tongues tangled together, melting together and only parting briefly to draw air before meeting one another again in heated kisses.

Moans slipped from your lips from Prompto’s ministrations. He would alternate between focusing purely on squeezing your breast to teasing your pussy with his long slender fingers. He would rub your clit while thrusting one or two of his fingers inside of you. “Ngh.. Ah… Prompto” You turned your head to face him, wanting to tell him to stop teasing you. His fingers couldn’t reach very deep enough to hit your sweet spot that would make you see stars but the way he was stimulating your clit had you feeling weak in your knees and you would’ve fallen over if it wasn’t for Prompto holding you tight. But he wasn’t done yet. He tossed his towel to the side, slipping his cock in between your thighs and thrust his cock between them while he was pleasuring you with his fingers.

“Prompto… ..P-Prompto..Ngh..aaah “ Your legs trembled as you as he drove you to come. Your juices covered his fingers as it gushed out of you. He brought his fingers up to his mouth licking your essence off his digits. “ You taste good..” He looked down at your flustered face feeling his cock twitch when seeing your flustered face. “ So sexy…” He dipped down locking lips with you again.

Soft whimpers pleaded him for more. ‘ Ngh.. I’m sorry I can’t wait any longer”  He pressed the thick head of his cock against your entrance. A groan escaped him feeling the warmth of your pussy wrap around  his cock the further he pushed inside of you. His hands firmly gripped your hips while he slowly slid in. His ears laid flat the entire time until he was most of the way inside of you. “ You feel so good…”  You heard Prompto mutter as he slowly began to thrust into you.  “A…Aaah. Prompto….”  Your hand ran through his hair, gripping his locks. “Ngh Prompto!.” He grunted kissing down from your lips to your neck.

You could feel his face in the crook of your neck, his lips on your neck and moans spilling from them with each thrust. “ So good.. So warm..” His bright blue eyes now darkened with lust as his cock was thrusting in deeper. “ Ngh you’re hitting so deep….”  Something was pressing against your  entrance the harder he thrust. “ Gonna give you my knot” Panting, he made you bend over to the point that your top half was on the ground as the rest of your body was still submerged in the water.

His cock thrust even deeper and with a pop you felt something big slip in that instantly drove you over the edge making you cry out. “ H..annnnn.”Your pussy tightly gripped his cock, squeezing the life out of it.” Ngh fuck you took that well...My knot will make you feel even better….” His tongue lapped at your skin, his fangs occasionally grazing it while his cock was being thrust hard against your womb to the point of your abdomen slightly bulging.  “So tight! You’re squeezing me so much….” He moaned into your ear” You feel so good around my cock…”

“M-more Prompto.. please… ..aah you’re hitting my womb….” You felt his hands grip your hips firmer as he began slamming his hips into yours harder, his knot stimulated your pussy in all the right ways making your body shudder as he drove you into another orgasm.” Ngh Yes! Give it to me Prom! “You cried out, feeling his cock throb inside of you. “ G-going to cum…” his movement got erratic as his groans got louder.

 “Gonna…Cuuuum!!”With one last rough thrust Prompto pushed his cock against your cervix and thick ropes of cum shot from the tip of his cock filling you up. Growling he bit down on your skin marking you all the while he ground his hips against yours to push all his seed further inside of you. “ Aaah our… lovely mate..” Prompto ran his tongue over the bite mark urging a whimper from your lips all the while still grinding his hips firmly against you. “ More Prom give me more….” The blonde pulled you back into a kiss, your fingers intertwined while Prompto held you against him still. “ It felt so good…more please…”

“ We’ll be glad to give you more. “ at the entrance stood Noctis and Ravus, their cocks were already hard, throbbing and dripping precum from the tips. They had been watching since the moment Prompto pushed his cock inside of you. Having enjoyed the show they wanted a taste of you now as well.” Time to give us a taste too. “The two Gods looked at Prompto who nodded and pulled after thrusting in a few more times leaving you still bent over and panting as he sat on the edge of the bath besides,  “ Please give me more…”  You pleaded to them with your eyes.  Your body still felt like it was burning up despite Prompto having screwed you silly.

With a nod Ravus took you in his arms while Noctis laid down. “Damn looks like Prom filled you up good.” Noctis smirked as Ravus made you straddle Noctis.. “Hope you can handle both of us because we are going to mate with you like crazy.” The two men smirked as you were sandwiched in between the two of them. Teasingly they rubbed their cocks against your folds, nudging against your pussy but not penetrating” Do-don’t tease me!” Ravus let out a sigh, nibbling on your ear.” Such an enticing body. Absolutely sinful how sultry your voice sounded. Enticing like a siren’s song  even now you’re wrapping me around your little finger, seducing me to come closer”  Ravus’s eyes had turned dark from lust. You wanted to say something but only a gasp came out when you felt Noctis’s big cock push his way inside. “ Couldn’t ng… wait any longer. Had to taste you..had to be inside you”  Noctis grunted from how good you felt around him. “ Fuck, Ravus get in here…”

“Don’t have to ask me twice.” Ravus held your hip with one hand and his cock with the other, slowly pushing inside of your pussy as to not cause you pain. Once inside he had both hands on your hips to hold you still until both of them felt their knots slip in and their tips pressing up against your womb. “Six I can see myself getting addicted..” Ravus muttered feeling how your pussy coiled around their cocks  “Hold on tight you’re in for a mind-blowing ride. We’re going to fill you up _real_ good.”  The man grinned, running his the tip of his tongue from your collar bone to your chine

Ravus’s hands moved to fondling your breasts while Noctis’s gripped your hips to thrust up into you, Ravus following suit.  “Ah…ng haah. Noooctis…Ravuuuus..”  Moans spilled from your lips as they ravaged your pussy ramming in hard. Their primal need to breed had taken over their bodies and mind.  The sounds of skin slapping against skin reverberated through the night sky accompanied with wanton moans and grunts as the three of you rocked together. Your moans seemed to spur them on even more as every time they seemed to slow down in the slightest and you would moan when they would brush past a pleasure spot they would thrust in harder and faster until they would feel your pussy convulse and a strangled cry would tear its way out of your throat when they made you orgasm.

Even as you were coming down from your high they were still ravaging your pussy with their cocks. Their knots overstimulating your sensitive pussy.” Ngh! “ The only thing you could do was throw your head back in ecstasy. The men’s cocks twitched inside you when they heard you moan, “Six… I’m not going to last much longer like this..” You heard Noctis hiss against your skin before taking one of your breasts into his mouth .” Me neither…”  Ravus replied, pulling you back into a kiss. You felt their knots swell and lock them inside of you. Again you cried out, the stimulation so intense it made your body tremble when your orgasm hit, combined with the slight pain in your neck as both men bit you. Animalistic growls came from their throats and with a few more thrusts you felt cum shoot from their cocks, triggering yet another orgasm for you that had your body shake.

Though your body shook, their hands and bodies kept you in between them while they pumped copious amounts of cum inside of you.  A shudder running down your spine as they ran their tongues over their bitemark to soothe the pain. “ haah.. still conscious? I’m impressed..” Noctis smirked again giving a teasing thrust earning a moan from both Ravus and yourself. “I thought the moment we’d shoot our cum inside of you that you’d come so hard you would pass out… guess I underestimated you. Too bad.. was kind of looking forward to seeing your aroused ,unconscious face.”

“That said… your pleasure riddled face is quite arousing…Probably didn’t help that Prompto was watching. ”Ravus teased before he thrust into your womb again along with Noctis. ”Shall we fill you up again until you’re abdomen is swollen and heavy with our seed to make sure you carry our child?  Tis but a jest..” As their knots slowly deflated they pulled out, cleaning up the mess they had made. “Besides I think your escort is here to pick you up. “

“E-escort?” By the door stood Cor, patiently waiting with his arms crossed.  Behind his steel blue eyes were smoldering hot coals that seemed to burn right into you. “Uhm.. right..” Still shaky you rose from the bath waving at the three in the bath before making your way over to the man and literally falling into his arms. “ S-sorry!”

“It’s quite alright.”  Cor gently helped you to the changing room and helped you dry off. “ Ah I’ll be fine I think” You stammered not realizing one of his hands was sliding up your inner thigh until you felt two of his fingers slip inside of you. “ Ngh, C-Cor?”  He pushed you against the wall lifting you while slipping his cock inside of you. ”Need you. .Need to breed you..” His arms  slipped under your legs while he kept you pinned against the wall with his body, He lifted you up by your legs again. “Can’t be gentle though. “

“/ _guess I_ _’m not getting any sleep today_ _…Fuck all of them are so well endowed with cocks that are bound to make me lose my mind if they keep fucking me like this/_ _”_ was the last thought in your head before feeling the older man thrust into you. His ears twitched with every thrust as his tail swayed. He buried his cock inside you groaning into your ear. Your pussy coiled around him massaging his shaft. His knot slipped in effortlessly while he moved. His mouth wrapped around the shell of your ear nibbling on it. “ Aah Nggaaaaah Cor… I feel you so deep inside me, I can feel you throb inside me.”   Your breasts bounced with every thrust.

“ Don’t forget you’re my mate as well!” He grunted “ They might be younger but I’ll show you how virile I can be..” He changed his angle and thrust in at an angle that hit one of your sweet spots head on. “ There! Ngh More!!!!” Nodding he kept ramming hitting  your sweet spot even when feeling your pussy grip his cock when you came hard. Your walls coiled and milked him hard until you felt him push in once more shooting his cum straight into your womb.” NGH…”He grunted and moaned keeping the tip of his cock firmly pressed up against your cervix. He bit down onto your neck on the side with one bitemark placing his mark right next to it. His knot kept the two of you locked together while he ground his hips  against yours.” Are you in pain?” He muttered as he lapped at the bitemark to soothe the pain.

“N-no.. a bit tired but I’ll be fine..” You smiled, placing your hand on his cheek.” Age has nothing to do with it Cor.. I said I’d be the mate to all of you. And I meant it. You.. your eyes are the thing that draws me in the most about you… but also how you listen and can be honest without being rude..” The fox man blushed, pulling you in for an embrace. “Thank you.. that put my heart at ease.” He wasn’t a man of many words but it was clear to see that he felt inferior to the rest due to their looks and personalities. “ Don’t ever forget that.”  You whispered, gasping as you felt him trying to pull out. “Ngh.aah.. your knot.. is still too big.. It’ll hurt…” With a nod he pushed back in, thrusting in fast.” Guess I’m a bit _too_ virile” He grinned as he  gave a couple more thrusts while locking his lips with yours. “ Hmm~ Ngh! Gh!! GNhg!!!” It didn’t take long until he  shot another load into your womb, finally feeling his knot deflate.” Haaah… guess I had a lot pent up.” Cor sighed and shook his head.

You smiled running a hand through his hair until your attention was then drawn to the doorway to the bedroom where Gladiolus was standing.”  Quite the show…but I’ll be taking the princess with me if that’s alright now.” Cor nodded, gently pulling out and cleaning you up even going to the extent of wrapping a bathrobe around you. What he didn’t say in words he would say with his actions, he was that sort of man.

“ Thank you Cor..” You pecked the man on the cheek as Gladiolus picked you up bridal style” Alright off we go.”  The fox man chuckled seeing your legs slightly tremble. “ The night isn’t over yet princess…” Gladiolus nuzzled your neck.. ’Hmmm so many people already mated you….. I’m a little jealous… but you’ll be screaming my name soon. “ With a smirk he walked into a bedroom surprised to find Ignis sitting on the bed there, quietly reading.

“ What the hell?” Gladiolus frowned. “ Are you here to snatch her away before I even get to have my time with the princess?”  But Ignis shook his head. “ No I just merely came to observe… “ A smile formed on his lips.” Or will you not be able to perform? “ Ignis teased when he sat up. “ Watch me Iggy.. I’ll show you how it’s done.”

Gladiolus sat down on the bed, pulling your robe off to reveal your naked form once again. “ Damn… looking banging ….”  He smirked “ You won’t be able to walk once we’re done with you baby girl… daddy’s going to do you good.” He laid you down next to Ignis, his big hands fondling your breasts while he cock rubbed against your folds. “ Nnngh Gladio….” The man shook his head. “ Either Gladdy or Daddy alright baby girl?” He smirked as he took hold of your legs placing them on his shoulders while his cock was prodding at your entrance. “ Nng Gladdy just …give it to me…pleaaaaaaaase” Your pussy was throbbing and twitching wanting more. “ That’s more like it baby girl..” He leaned over, almost folding you in half.” Now take Daddy’s COCK” In one fluid motion he was inside of you, bottoming out . Like all the others your pussy stretched to accommodate his long thick cock and his knot.

“ Damn you took my cock well.” He pulled out until just the tip was inside of you and then thrust back in. He repeated this several times. Ignis on the other hand was slowly stroking his own cock as he watched you be ravaged by his friend. He couldn’t wait to slip inside you and show you what _true_ pleasure would feel like. But for now he enjoyed the sight of your tear stained pleasure ridden face, your breasts that would bounce with every thrust.” G-Gladdy.. aaah.. Hng aaaah.. your thick cock feels so gooooood” You cried out feeling every inch of his cock stimulate your pussy as he held you in a mating press making sure he’d hit your cervix every time he would thrust into you. “ More Daddy! Please! Give it to me! “  Your embarrassment that you had felt from the beginning was completely gone as he pounded you into the mattress “ Ngh! Such a tight delicious pussy baby girl!”

His knot swelled and locked the two of you together as his cock violently throbbed. “ Going to knock you up baby girl!  Here comes my big batch of baby batter!” He growled and pushed his cock firmly against your womb shooting his cum inside you. He kept coming _AND_ coming. So much that your abdomen slightly expanded from the amount of cum he had shot inside of you.”  Aaah Daddy…..I’m so fuuuuuull!!” Gladio rocked his hips a couple times before his cock started shooting out more cum and his knot started to deflate. His mouth biting down on the back of your neck  to mark you as his mate “ Nghh so good baby girl..” He lapped at his bite mark  before turning to Ignis.

“ Alright Iggy… your turn..” He pecked you on the lips before dismounting. You didn’t get to whine long at the feeling of loss when Gladiolus pulled out as the moment you were pulled on top of Ignis, the lean and muscular man put you in a Full Nelson before thrusting into you.”Naaaah Ignis!”

“ _kitten_  you are very tight and very _very_ naughty…” Ignis blew in your ear, kissing the back of your neck.. “I love a naughty _kitten_ like you…. “ His hand  rubbed your clit feeling you tighten up around his cock “ Ngh Ignis.. “  You were at the man’s mercy as he crashed you head first into your orgasm. He kept fucking you through it the entire time feeling. “ _Kitten_ _…._ You feel heavenly around me.”  He groaned thrusting in as hard as he could . “ Your pussy squeezes my cock so deliciously, like you’re massaging me.” He kissed the back of your neck while he kept thrusting into you. “Ngh yes! Give it to me!”  Your mouth hung open as you felt him hit your womb. “ I-IGNIS! “   You felt him bite  down and sure enough you felt his grip around your body tighten, his knot pop in and a tidal wave of cum shooting out of his cock.

Your head tilted back and you couldn’t help but moan loudly. Your eyes nearly rolled into the back of your head from all the pleasure you had experienced that night. “ Don’t think we’re done yet though mt lovely mate…” Ignis chuckled against your skin.

“ Yeah I want to taste you again.” Said a voice from the door. In the doorway stood Cor, Ravus, Noctis and Prompto. “ Guess we’ll  come join you so let the party begin.” The men all crawled onto the big king-size bed.

Ignis took this chance to stay inside you a little long, switching the position up a little so you were facing him with your one leg on either side of him as he bounced you in his lap. “ Hey no fair Iggy! Let me in on the fun!” Prompto pouted as he sat down behind you rubbing his cock against your ass just to make you feel how hard he was. “ Mind letting me in our lovely mate?” Prompto asked while nipping at your neck. Ignis pulled you closer, leaning back into the bed with you on top of him. “ It would be so _very_ bad of me to keep her all to myself after all.” The fox spirit underneath you smirked at his friend. “Well what are you waiting for then Prompto?” He chuckled , thrusting into you a couple times to tempt Prompto.” Ngh.. so good.. NGH YES!! “ Your head fell forward feeling Prompto push his cock inside of your pussy as well. “Ha..aaah…Your pussy is so warm..” You felt your walls stretch around them while the rest of the men watched you being taken by the two men, stroking their cocks as they watched. They did this knowing they would be inside you soon. The two men found their rhythm, thrusting into you while attempting to push their knots inside of you. Their mouths busied themselves  with your breasts, your mouth, leaving dark hickeys in their wake as they elicited  moans from you. They groaned pounding in deeper until you felt their knots swell inside you, filling you up with their seed again when they were locked inside of you “  Oh SIX YES!!!” You cried out your mouth hanging open “ So good.” Your abdomen was slightly swollen from the amount of cum inside of you.

Feeling their knots deflate you felt Ignis pull your out after pecking you on the lips. Prompto didn’t yet though. Having not fully had his fill yet he lifted you up while still deep inside of you and laid back on the bed. He thrust inside of you while giving everyone else a good view of how deep his cock was inside of you. “haah you feel so good I’m going to fill you up again!” the blonde arched his back burying his cock as deep inside of you as possible, shooting his cum inside of you again.. The men watching licked their lips as they couldn’t wait to switch places with Prompto. Prompto cuddles with you for a moment, kissing you while whispering loving words in your ear before you were picked up Gladiolus  who seemed more than up for another round.  “Ready for Daddy’s cock baby girl?”

He placed you on your hands and knees onto the bed. Before sliding in from behind .  He didn’t bother holding back. He thrust in rough making sure everyone could hear the sounds of skin slapping against skin and your pussy. “ Still such an addicting pussy baby girl!.”  Gladiolus grinned, leaning down to nibble your ear.  “ You feel good around me baby… are you loving Daddy’s big cock hitting your cervix?” You moaned loudly feeling him pound and pummel your cervix with the thick head of his cock. Out of nowhere your body crashed headfirst into an  orgasm due to Gladio’s thick cock.” HNG! Here I come baby girl! Another load of baby batter for your womb! TAKE IT!!!!” With a loud groan he buried himself inside and filled you up. “ AAAH Daddyyyy yes! “  

The other fox men left were; Ravus, Noctis, and Cor. So Ravus quickly picked you up when Gladio withdrew himself and say you down on his lap groaning when feeling your pussy wrap around his cock. “ Six you’re still tight after everything..” The white-haired man lovingly stroked the small cum bump you had  before slowly starting to rock his hips. “Ngh. “Your body shivered feeling his cock press against your sweet spot. “Kiss me Ravus..” You whispered and he gently pulled you towards him brushing his lips against yours before feeling you part your lips to allow him to slip his tongue inside of your warm, wet cavern. Your arms wrapped themselves around Ravus, one hand tangled in his hair while the other was grabbing his shoulder. Mewls and pants escaped from your lips as he moved faster, feeling his knot slip inside of you and swelling fast. “Ravus… haah..aah..” His cum flowed in gently while you exchanged kisses.  You had left dark kiss marks on each one of the men during the mating sessions and Ravus was no exception.

Cor and Noctis were up last. They lifted you up, impaling your pussy on their cocks while you were suspended in between then. Your legs being held up by their arms. Your pussy was so sensitive you felt every little thing they did. The moment their knots slipped in and locked the two of them inside of you made you squeeze the life out of their cocks as they fucked you silly. It wasn’t long after that their cocks started throbbing like crazy. They kept thrusting and eventually you felt Noctis thrust in so deep he was actually fucking your womb, groaning loud as they both came and shot their cum inside of you.

“We’re not done yet “Ignis spoke. “After all the night has only just begun.”

At the end of the night you were laying in the middle with a torrent of cum gushing out from your pussy. ”Ngh aaaah N-no more.. I’ll break if you keep going,,” Was the last thing you could say before you fell unconscious..” Woah baby girl is out like a light…”

“No wonder… she had six _VERY VIRILE_ men screw the living daylight out of her. Willingly yes but still that must’ve taken a lot of out her. I suggest we move to her room as the sheets there are clean and we can sleep there. “ No one objected to that so after cleaning themselves( and you)  Prompto carried you to your own room as all six of them joined you in bed, instantly passing out the moment they found a comfortable spot by you where they were still touching.

Having mated with you until you passed out the fox spirits and gods still didn’t have enough though. The next day you woke up feeling a pair of arms wrapped around you while a thick hot rod thrust up inside of you. Softly moaning you turned your head slightly to see who had you skewered on his cock and it was none other than Ravus. He was biting his lips in order to keep quiet while pounding deep into your pussy. His ears laid flat on his head as he was trying hard not stay quiet but once he heard your whimpering he couldn.t  hold back anymore. He flipped the two of you around making it so that you were on the bottom now being pinned by his body and right as the rest of the guys woke up they heard the two of you cry out when Ravus triggered both your orgasms.

So naturally everyone else wanted another round too and you happily obliged.  This did temporarily take your ability away to walk but it wasn’t a bad thing as the men got everything you wanted. They brought breakfast in bed. There was plenty of cuddle times and they chatted with you on a plethora of things before their heats would strike and you would find yourself  on your back with their cocks deep inside of you. This is how the week was spent, mating eating and sleeping, rinse repeat. The men had made you come so many times that your throat was hoarse and your pussy was always filled to the brim with cum at every point in the day.   The men had taken to sleeping together in bed with you.

Ignis would let you rest on his chest, Ravus would sleep against your left side, Noctis on your right, Prompto would rest his head on your abdomen, Gladiolus slept near your right leg and Cor near your left. Many a times would you wake up with one or two cocks inside of you either pumping cum inside of you or well on their way to.

This is how the final mating week was spent.  At the end of the week Ignis examined you to see if you were pregnant and who’s it was.   The result was surprising to say the least.  “ Congratulations love you are pregnant.”

“ Who’s the father?” Prompto asked as he and the rest were dying to know. The answer was something they didn’t expect. “ All of us are. “ A moment of silence followed and then Noctis spoke up. “ ALL Of us? How?” Ignis took a deep breath and explained that probably before the first mating session happened that you had gotten into a sort of hyper ovulation which released many eggs for all of them to fertilize and by sheer luck they all managed to impregnate you. “ So congratulations  we are all going to be fathers…”

You were still trying to absorb the information that had been given to you. YOU were pregnant with Six kids all with different dads. You didn’t know HOW it worked the only thing you could say was that you were surprised.


End file.
